


Pretty Cute Smile

by Jerevinan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Asking Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Kingdom Hearts 3 spoilers, M/M, remind spoilers, twitterpated idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: It was simple. All he had to say? “No.”But the moment Ienzo smiled, one corner of his upturned lips hidden behind his bangs, Demyx caved. The word “no” was lost temporarily.
Relationships: Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Pretty Cute Smile

Some small part of Demyx knew he wasn’t invited whenever he dropped in at Ansem’s lab for any reason outside of business, that the researchers found him incredibly annoying at even the best of times. He pretended to never pick up on their disdain. Why bother with the particulars? He enjoyed Ienzo’s company, and he was going to have it one way or another. In fact, maybe he liked Ienzo a little better than Zexion, because Ienzo _smiled_.

And that smile was pretty cute.

Demyx learned to use his gummiphone to text and call Ienzo. What started off as maybe an occasional message between them soon turned into daily talks that could sometimes last hours. Ienzo could be a great listener when he wasn’t working, which was admittedly almost all the time. (To be fair, the researchers were trying to find Sora and some other girl Saïx and Axel—er, _Isa and Lea_ —kept going on about.)

Demyx didn’t offer help and preferred not to be roped into anything, but he noticed a troubling trend: whenever Ienzo asked him for a favor, he lost the ability to refuse. 

It was simple. All he had to say? “No.” 

But the moment Ienzo smiled, one corner of his upturned lips hidden behind his bangs, Demyx caved. The word “no” was lost temporarily. The good deeds even felt nice, as long as they weren’t complicated. Picking up vessels like a keyblade graveyard robber hadn’t been that much of a pain in his ass, and the praise he received from Ienzo? Perfection. Demyx even earned one of those brilliant smiles. Ienzo had nice lips, great for smiling. 

Demyx wanted to do things to those lips.

The time had come to seek permission. 

The “right time” didn’t exist. Ienzo often spent his days bent over a computer, analyzing and studying, trying to figure out more about Kairi’s dreams and her brain patterns and heart patterns—honestly, Demyx didn’t understand all of it. He wasn’t a researcher. Good thing, too. He would’ve hated it. Just watching Ienzo work made him a little tired. 

Demyx sat backwards in a chair, arms folded over the top, and kept his eyes on Ienzo rather than what he was doing. It was always far more interesting to observe him than what he was doing. The more time Demyx spent around Ienzo, the more physical assets he found to appreciate.

It started to get damn hard not to interrupt Ienzo’s work. Maybe this was why Ansem, Aeleus, and Dilan weren’t exactly fond of Demyx’s visits… 

“Can I kiss you?” Demyx asked abruptly.

Ienzo didn’t stop typing at first, as if he hadn’t heard or maybe hadn’t quite processed the request.

“Can I—” 

Ienzo turned to him, fingers paused midway over the keyboard and eyes wide.

Demyx laughed from nerves. “Did you catch that?”

“Yes.”

“Is that your answer to my first question or—”

Ienzo stepped forward and leaned down until his lips barely brushed against Demyx’s.

Unfair! Demyx didn’t know how to react. That wasn’t even much of a kiss, and Demyx had asked first. Who gave Ienzo the right to—

Ienzo leaned down and pressed his lips much harder against Demyx’s, and this time, Demyx had time to react and kiss back. Damn, it was nice, too. Sort of soft, definitely passionate, super mutual. Cool, cool. Demyx carefully threaded his fingers through Ienzo’s hair and parted his lips with his tongue, leaning with full force over the back of that chair and wishing it didn’t exist as he felt the heat being generated between them.

They both pulled away, blushing and unable to meet the other’s eyes.

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages,” admitted Demyx after a few minutes.

“Me, too.”

“Really? You like me back?” No one had ever _liked_ Demyx. Most people hated him. They had a lot of words for him—lazy, annoying, untalented… Usually all three of those things at once. 

Ienzo tilted his head, ever so slightly. Cute! “Yes?” 

Demyx leapt from his chair, pumping a fist in the air and twirling. The cutest boy across any world liked him back, how lucky was that!

Wait. How much did Ienzo like him? Kissing was one thing, but what about more? 

“Can we go on a date?” 

Ienzo nodded. “I haven’t eaten since breakfast. Maybe dinner?”

“Definitely! Nothing too expensive?” 

Munny wasn’t easy to come by, and Demyx was something of a freelancer. While Ienzo had started paying him for odd jobs, and bashing around lesser heartless for a little change helped, Demyx had to worry about rent. Radiant Garden had high taxes to deal with the cost of rebuilding its infrastructure, too. Maybe he needed to reconsider that part-time job at the nearby ice cream shop. (Bonus: he’d be able to finish up work and bring Ienzo his favorite treats afterward. Win? Big win. How hard could it be to sell ice cream from that small stand? Sure, he heard Scrooge McDuck was a bit of a stingy boss, but he was so busy running that restaurant in Twilight Town, he couldn’t possibly notice if Demyx put minimal effort into a minimum wage job.)

“That can be arranged.”

“Good! I’ll pick you up at seven?” Maybe that would give Ienzo enough time to finish up his research and change. 

Ienzo nodded. “I’ll see you then.”

Demyx nearly danced his way out the door, grinning smugly at Aeleus and Dilan as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing Demyx's pov, he's adorable and silly and absolutely twitterpated.


End file.
